


Regret In Your Tears

by daviddobrik



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: M/M, cute and fluffy at the very first heh, i'm evil i'm sorry, more than one death, somewhat happy, very sad and depressing??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daviddobrik/pseuds/daviddobrik
Summary: It wasn't suppose to happen like this—a nightmare coming true. You know what they say though, some dreams come true.





	Regret In Your Tears

**Author's Note:**

> i'm extremely sorry, i love you all though! something i wrote when i was sad one night and of course, jork is my most prized possession ( right before david dobrik ).

“..Life is so great, Davy. Y'know? I'm just so lucky to have you.” With a small smile curving on Peter's lips, the older boy wanted to reach his hand to clutch onto Davy's right one. It was too impossible though, Davy had been driving and concentrating on the road which Peter had been thankful for.  
⠀ “I'm even more lucky to have you, babe. I mean those words exactly as I've said them. I can't even imagine being without you, what would I even do with myself? I'd probably die.” Even though the Englishman was driving, he still managed to listen to Peter's voice which soothed him through any tough or general situation.  
“Babe, don't say that. C'mon, dying? You wouldn't die without me first of all, you'd probably be miserable at first but you would find a way to clutch on. You're way stronger and smarter than that.” His fingers dug at his trousers on his legs as he spoke to his dark brunette husband beside him.  
⠀  
Davy just wouldn't agree to it, he was absolutely mad about Peter Tork that it was probably considered insane. His adoration was all the way to the heavenly clouds which didn't even match close to how much he loved his innocent baby. “No, Peter, that's where you're wrong. I don't want to argue you though, you won't leave me anytime soon and I won't leave you. So nobody is dying,” A toothy smile curved on Davy's lips. “I truly love you, Peter.” His head faced his husband as he instantly gazed into the eyes that he called home. His home.  
⠀  
“I love you m-”  
⠀  
And Peter never got to finish that sentence, only the sounds of a collision sparked through the heads of the lovers.  
⠀  
The colour of Peter's eyes which were a mixture of a few natural colours were no longer there except a black emptying void.  
⠀  
That was replaced with a banging headache against his head which had never been experienced by Davy throughout his whole life.  
For just a few moments, everything felt like his nightmare was recurring.  
⠀  
The nightmare he had just a few nights ago, it was vivid and it felt too real. It matched up to this.  
⠀  
He was unconscious for those unmoving few moments, gathering all of his memories and rummaging through his favourite moments.  
⠀ Why? Because dreams were dreams.  
Random shit happens without any explaination.  
⠀ ‘The time couldn't have gotten away that fast, right?’  
⠀  
David had opened his eyes which revealed an upside down world that he didn't recognise. Nonetheless of the pounding to his head and his mind betraying him, he must've had so much to drink last night if his head had damaged part of itself. Once his vision completely focused and he realised he was in /their/ car, he turned to the passenger side where he assumed laid another body or person but hoped that it he was alone or that whatever was happening or whoever was there wasn't Peter in that mess.  
⠀  
“P-Peter?” His voice-box was slightly damaged as he called out his husbands name. “Peter!” He screamed louder at the image that was sitting beside him.  
⠀  
The first thing that captured David's attention was the blood that covered Peter's head completely which stained his usual blond locks (..A flash of a memory of Peter picking at his own hair one morning had slipped into his mind almost instantly. A grin had laid upon his lips once Peter leaned in to kiss him, “You made my hair a mess babe.” His voice lingered in David's ears which sent him to heaven and back. “You love it though.” Davy replied as he winked towards his lover, rolling their naked bodies over in such desire and love.) while his face had been crushed against the window.  
⠀  
It was absolutely clear that glass had cut through the perfectly touched features and curves, damaging his husband.  
⠀  
“Peter!” David was now sobbing, his heart had been torn out of his chest as he used a hand to try and reach out for him. “Wake me up, please. Peter, c'mon. Wake me and tell me that it's just a sick fucking nightmare.” He was yelling out of anger now, his hand brushing against Peter's cold and limp arm.  
⠀  
A throaty scream escaped Davy's mouth, “God fucking damn it,” He sobbed through his words, images of his blond haired lover was playing into clear view. It was hard for Davy to move, half of his body felt completely numb and he couldn't feel anything.  
⠀ He wanted to die.  
⠀ Not because Peter left him for somebody else or that they didn't work out, but it was because he had caused Peter to die and Peter had been wrong, Davy needed him. He couldn't live without his husband.  
⠀  
“Sir .. is anybody okay in there?“ A voice had called out as several footsteps had come closer to the vehicle.  
“Please, h-help my husband. Oh god, I need him to be alright. Forget about me, I'm f-fine.” Truth be told, David wasn't fine. He had broken a lot of bones for a small boy like himself while he also damaged his head both physically and mentally. He felt like he couldn't even move as blood trickled down his face and lots of it.  
⠀  
It wasn't long until the ambulance workers had worked to get the two of them out. David wasn't sure what had exactly happened, if they had hit another car or crashed into something that caused them to get into the accident in the first place.  
⠀  
David really damaged himself up, he could move a bit of his arm but he still felt pain and soreness around his whole body while some bones were just completely broken. Laying on a gurney had been completely depressing, watching as some of the workers helped take Peter out while he sobbed himself away. Whoever had been working to help David told him to calm down and that whatever happened would be figured out eventually, they needed to help him first.  
⠀  
“Is Peter alright? Is he o-okay?” Was the question that Davy kept on asking anyone new he could find. It wasn't until they had finished that they went up to the British boy, laying alone before settling him into the truck.  
⠀  
“Son, I'm-” One of them stopped himself as he looked around at the other workers who ignored David's eyes, “He's dead.”  
⠀ His heart had felt like it stopped, he wanted it to stop.  
⠀ He wanted to die so the pain would go away.  
“Y-You're lying! He promised he wouldn't let his happen.” He yelled, tears escaping his eyes again out of pure sadness and anger at himself. “He held me in his arms and told me that he wouldn't fucking let this happen, he kissed me and reassured me that what we had w-would last. That every waking morning we would see each other and hold each other at night. That everything would be okay! HE PROMISED ME!”  
⠀ David was completely broken and not just physically anymore.  
⠀  
He lost the one thing that kept him happy and alive, gave him absolute peace and joy.  
“Calm down, si-”  
⠀ “My husband just fucking died and I had been the cause of it, do you except me to calm the fuck down?” He wasn't sure how he had this much energy in him because he was lost all of his energy after the accident.  
⠀  
He never believed people died over being so heartbroken, but now he was pretty sure that it could happen so easily.  
⠀  
The trip to the hospital was an absolute pain, Micky and Mike had been called and they rushed down right away while they both had been crying and sobbing whenever they came in.  
⠀  
“Davy!” Micky had yelled as the two of them got into the room Davy had been given.  
⠀ The younger male had looked absolutely helpless on his bed which didn't even help with the ‘comfortableness’ it said the bed would provide. His eyes were bloodshot and still full of tears which slipped past his cheeks even with the unemotional facial expression. His lips were also slightly parted, and he couldn't move much of his body. The colour of his skin was paler than usual, followed by red gashed marks and bruises that would last to a whole lifetime.  
⠀  
“Davy, man, we-”  
⠀  
“Pull that plug, Michael.” His voice was broken as he turned his head to meet his crushed band mates who had looked like an equal amount of a mess like Davy looked except they didn't have any injuries but a broken heart.  
⠀  
“What?” They both called out as if they had been surprised.  
⠀  
“Pull the fucking plug.” It was attached to Davy's breathing mask which supported him from the collapse of some of his organs.  
⠀  
“D-Davy, I'm not-”  
⠀  
”I'm too weak, Michael. I can't even move without everything hurting, plus, I would probably never be able to move because my heart has been broken; taken out of my chest by god. I can't live without Peter, man, trust me on my words.” David's head was against the bed which seemed to pull him together just about. He looked helpless and destroyed.  
⠀  
“I'm not going to do that, we lost Peter and we can't lose you. That's too much, w-we both need you. We know it's hard without Peter, it's the way it has to be done. We all know that Peter would want you to be happy and to enjoy life, not die or live in misery.” Micky explained through his pain as the other two remaining Monkees listened. “It'll be different with the band but Peter taught you to play bass while he was still a-alive and you learned very well. You can ta-”  
⠀  
“Mick, this is not a good time to be talking about this.” Mike was right, it really wasn't.  
⠀  
“I want to die, I want to die.” David looked up at the ceiling which glistened from the light that reflected everywhere around it.  
⠀  
“Please try and stay for us.”  
⠀  
With a few more strings, David agreed and said that he would try but he knew it wouldn't be easy.  
⠀  
That night, Davy had laid in his hospital bed with his head tilted to the side as he kept his eyes closed. He didn't move because of the pain he had already been enduring.  
⠀ His heart had been physically hurting because Peter was gone.  
⠀ Peter wasn't Peter anymore.  
He was somebody from the past, somebody who no longer walked on this earth with his happy dimpled smile or held Davy's hand everywhere they went.  
⠀  
All he could think about was his husband curled up against him, purring sweet little nothings as he tried getting a reaction out of the younger man or whenever Peter would cling onto him even when Micky and Mike were around.  
⠀  
He still remembers the linger of their kisses, every kiss had felt like it was their first as the aura of love filled the space around them and gave them a sense of hope that they would no longer be hurt or broken because they had each other.  
⠀  
Peter was his guardian angel.  
⠀  
He kept David sane, made him happy even when something bad happened that should've made him upset.  
⠀  
The first day they had met was what stuck into the Englishboy's mind the most, when they first made eye contact and Davy's skin felt like it had been put on fire.  
⠀ It was the exact feeling he had felt whenever they kissed and made love, giving his all to his husband.  
⠀ Why did god do this to him?  
⠀  
‘It was your fault, Davy.’ He was thinking to himself. ‘Peter would still be alive if you never met him, he would be with somebody who could've made him happier, who could've treated him better instead of getting him killed.”  
⠀  
“No it wasn't, it was never your fault.” The voice was clear as day, the familiar scent that Davy inhaled everyday had suddenly filled the room.  
⠀  
Slowly, David turned his head to face where he had heard the voice which sounded like it was right on top of him. Indeed had stood a figure beside his bed, blond hair that curved perfectly around his head while his eyes were soft as marshmallows and his lips showed no drip of sadness nor happiness.  
⠀  
“P-Peter?“ Davy thought he was dreaming, closing and rubbing his eyes to make sure that what he was seeing was not his mind playing with him.  
Peter was still there, he looked absolutely fine though?  
⠀  
And for a second, David had some sort of hope that this was just a devilish dream that his mind was playing on him.  
⠀  
‘Wouldn't Peter have woken you up like the last time though?’  
⠀  
“It wasn't your fault, David. You didn't know and if anything it was mine, me and my looks.” A chuckle escaped his lips as a soft smile suddenly showed itself.  
⠀  
‘Why was Peter laughing?’  
⠀  
“I'm only joking, of course. I was just trying to bring some light into the whole y'k-know situation.” He suddenly stopped smiling at his husband who looked absolutely stunned at the sight of him. “David, my love-” He reached out and took the broken fingers that still attached to Davy's skin. “I came here to tell you that, if you live through this, be happy. This wasn't your fault and I don't want you to dread your life thinking you killed me and that I hate you wherever I've gone.” He explained with tears pushing past his cheeks.  
⠀  
All Davy showed was tears that mirrored Peter's, his eyes were more bloodshot like he hadn't gotten any sleep in days.  
⠀  
David still believes this was a hallucination that played in his head to mess with him, that whatever the two others had told him had gotten to his head.  
⠀  
Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't.  
⠀  
“But Davy, even if I want you to live, you're suffering and you are going to suffer. Not just mentally but physically.”  
⠀  
Peter had intertwined their broken fingers together and he felt a punch in his cold heart that Davy couldn't return the favour.  
⠀ The ringing in Davy's ears sounded like the bells that rang on their wedding day.  
⠀ Their wedding day.  
⠀ It was beautiful, even if it was just the two of them together.  
⠀ All of the flowers that hung around them as they pushed their rings around the others fingers, while tasting their lips of love after they had taken their vows and promised devotion to their love for the rest of their lives.  
⠀  
“Let me let go.” Davy whispered, his eyes opened and glued to Peter as if he could be gone in a split second because Peter was still dead.  
⠀ The heavenly figure slowly leaned down perfectly as he pressed his lips against Davy's own.  
⠀ He felt Peter's lips move against his and tears mixed with their taste, he felt so much passion and absolute opulent feelings explode through his body.  
⠀  
It was just like all of the other times they had kissed, except it was different.  
It was a kiss that was saying goodbye, filled with heavy amount of apologises and that whatever the two had together would continue in Peter's heart even if it was cold and didn't love anymore.  
⠀  
When Peter pulled away and David had opened his eyes, the blond was gone and wasn't anywhere in sight.  
⠀  
There was a hole in Davy's heart again, wanting to get up and search for Peter until he could wrap him against his arms again and take him away forever.  
It wasn't going to happen though.  
It never could again.  
Pain had been shot through his entire body, through himself.  
⠀  
Music had suddenly blared against the hospitals intercom, the sound of an all too familiar instrumental jazz track that played through millions of Davy's and Peter's nights together.  
It was their song, the one that defined what their love had been and could've been.  
The slow music had rippled through Davy's ears as the sound and everything around him had given up.  
⠀  
Davy's eyes continued to watch the light on the ceiling, a huge smile curving on his lips like he had heard Peter's voice.  
⠀  
“I wanted you from the first day I saw you,  
The first day I looked into your eyes.  
That's when I knew that I would adore you,  
It was no surprise.  
⠀  
We were made for each other,  
As the stars were made for the sky.  
We were made for each other,  
No other love have I,”  
⠀  
His weak voice had sang along, even if the lyrics didn't sound right with the instrumental that kept playing over and over again. Images of Peter had filled his mind, either at just random moments whenever Peter caught Davy gazing at him or how beautiful he looked when Davy made love to him.  
⠀  
“You took my hand. Was then you had known it?  
Was that when you started loving me?  
Was it the way I smiled that had shown it?  
Was that the day you could see?  
⠀  
We were made for each other,  
As the stars were made for the sky ..”  
⠀  
His voice was growing slower and soft while it blared in his ears. The glow of the light above him had gotten brighter while he continued to sing to himself.  
⠀  
“We were made for each other,  
No other love have I.”  
⠀  
Then the only sound that filled the room was the beep that indicated his decision.  
⠀  
“Beeeeeppppp..”  
⠀  
He let go.


End file.
